particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
National Assembly of Tukarali
The National Assembly of the Glorious Republic of Greater Tukarali (Assembléia Nacional de Gloriosa República do Maior Tukarali) is the unicameral, national legislature of Tukarali. The National Assembly alone has legislative power in Tukarali and has the power to appoint and dismiss the cabinet. The National Assembly has 125 members. Seats are divided amongst the five prefectures (prefeitura) is proportion to their population. The maximum term of the National Assembly is six years; however, it has the power to dissolve itself prior to the expiration of its term and thus hold new elections. The next elections, barring an early election, will be held on April 4, 3366. The establishment of the National Assembly, which replaced the Great National Legislative Khural, coincided with the establishment of the Glorious Republic, on December 18, 3354. At the most recent election in April 3360, 81 out of 125 seats were won by the Alliance of Liberals and Progressives; the rest were won by the Society of Patriots. The Alliance was able to form government. Electoral System Tukarali uses the mixed-member proportional system to elect members to the National Assembly. Of the seats that each prefecture is represented by, half are constituency seats, while the other half are non-constituency seats, informally known as 'top-up' seats. Constituencies have equal populations. Voters have three votes: a constituency vote for an individual candidate, a vote for a party, and a vote for an individual candidate on a party list. On the party list ballot, voters indicate the party they wish to support. Using the d'Hondt method of proportional representation, a party's seat quota, or the number of seats it is entitled to, is determined. Each constituency elects its representative through the instant-runoff electoral system. If the number of constituencies a party wins is not equal to its seat quota, non-constituency members will be elected to meet the quota. Tukarali uses an open list system to elect non-constituency members. Each party will generally field multiple non-constituency candidates in each prefecture. Voters who vote for a certain party then vote for one of that party's candidates. The order in which that party's candidates are elected will be determined by the number of votes they individually receive. If a party fails to win a sufficient number of votes to have a member from that party elected, the non-constituency candidate with the highest number of votes will be elected as a non-voting delegate of the National Assembly. These delegates do not have a vote and are not considered members. However, they are allowed to propose legislation and debate like members. This electoral system has several advantages, for example: * All parties have a voice, even if they fail to elect any members. * Parties are represented in proportion to their support. * Voters have local representatives directly accountable to them. * Voters choose which non-constituency members are elected instead of party elites. Example: Dataan, 3360 The following are the results of the 3360 National Assembly elections in the prefecture of Dataan. We can see that the number of constituencies won by each party was highly disproportional: while the Alliance won 63% of the votes, it won 77% of the constituencies, a discrepancy of 14%. Therefore, the d'Hondt method was used to find each party's quota. The 25 largest numbers are highlighted below. We can now see that the Alliance should receive 16 seats, while the Society should receive 9. This means that both parties will receive six non-constituency, or 'top-up', seats. Now, the voters' preferences would determine which non-constituency candidates would win the seats. The names of elected candidates are highlighted. List of National Assemblies First National Assembly *Duration: December 18, 3354 - April 5, 3360 *President: Rui Malagar *Speaker: N/A *Government: Society of Patriots *Largest Party: Society of Patriots Composition Legislation Second National Assembly *Duration: April 5, 3360 - present *President: Luciano Manoel Gadanha Hortencio *Speaker: Kimura Hideyoshi *Government: Alliance of Liberals and Progressives *Largest Party: Alliance of Liberals and Progressives Composition Legislation Category:Tukarali